Rainbow Speedos?
by zutaralover624
Summary: Light and L yaoi. Random crack fick. Rated M for marshmellowey goodness and for some crude humor.


Rainbow Speedos

Rainbow Speedos

Rated M for Marshmallows and other random crack and some language.

A Death Note Yaoi LightxL the stuff in italics are said in a dream.

LPOV

Yagami-kun we need to get some rest for tomorrow. "L did you just suggest sleep is there something wrong with you? You neeever sleep… Are you planning something?" No Yagami-kun I assure you I just want to sleep although I don't need a lot of sleep I still require some sleep every now and then. "Ok what ever lets just go to bed." Goodnight Light-kun sleeps well. "You to L."

_Hmmm its morning already. Ahhh!! Light-kun why the hell are you wearing a rainbow Speedo? _ "Do_ you think it extenuates my curves?" I was not aware that Light-kun had curves. Although your butt does look quit appetizing in all that rainbowey goodness. "What! Not like that L you have a sick mind. But I was wondering…" Yes Light-kun what is it? "Do my lips look scrumptious to?" What ahh! And before I knew it Light was on top of me kissing me full force all I can say is dam he is one hell of a kisser. Mmm Light "Yes" why are you doing this… "L you promise not to get mad?" I promise as long as you stay right here. "OK here it is I am fucking in love with you!" What you are in love with me what could this mean is he trying to get me to tell him my name? Oh the hell with it. I love you to Light-kun and yes your lips are scrumptious. "L lets take a shower!" Waahh! Umm... ok sounds good. "Ok I will get the marshmallows" The what! Marshmallows in the shower? Wouldn't they get stuck in the drain? Oh well. Light-kun don't forget the strawberries. "Affirmative I will get strawberries oh and chocolate sauce to! We can make a sundae!" _

_This is getting weirder and weirder a sundae in the shower? With no ice cream?! I went into the bathroom and turned the water on so that the water would be warm for our shower. Light-kun come on the shower is ready. "Hey L with or without nuts?" I am not sure what Light-kun is asking. Are you being hmmm what's the word oh yeah! Are you being kinky? "No I meant on your sundae you pervert!" Oh the answer is yes to both questions I love nuts in all forms! "Ewww L you are so disgusting! I like it." Whatever just get in the shower already! "Fine sheesh why are you so impatient? Oh I know it's because you can't get enough of me right?" yeah sure just hurry up. "Ok here I am!" Wow Light-kun you resemble a strawberry sundae with marshmallows and lots of chocolate sauce mmm. But how can I eat it if it's on you? "Simple L just lick it right off." What!! Off your body and you called me perverted at least I don't make myself into a fucking sundae and expect someone to lick me. Oh no that's not perverted at all!! "Jeesh calm down L are you going to lick it off or not." Eh sure why not. Mhhmmmm you taste good. "Oh God L lower nhh… that's the spot oh my god that's good!" Light-kun I think we should rinse off the investigation team should be here any minute. "Ugh fine ruin my fun."_

Huh was that a dream. I rolled over and sure enough Light was still asleep. What the fuck was that all about? Did I just have wet dreams about Light-kun in a shower covered with strawberries? Yeah I did man I need to get out more. Even though Light-kun did look really good in that Speedo… Just then Light rolled over and woke up. "L why are you staring at me like I would be a tasty treat?" Umm I think you are just imagining it I am not staring at you. "Ok whatever I am going to take a shower." When Light got out of bed he was wearing nothing but a rainbow Speedo. What the fuck! Light why are you wearing a Speedo? "Oh that well all my underwear are dirty so I wore these why?" Oh nothing Light-kun I just think that Speedo extenuates your curves that's all… "Where the hell did that come from?" What I am just saying the Speedo makes you look sexy. That's when I pounced on him and pushed my lips on his. Light didn't fight me to say the least. Let's just say after that we had a lot of fun in the shower…

A/N: That was a lot of fun to write. I hoped it made you laugh lol. I know I have a perverted mind. XD Oh well please review!!


End file.
